codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica Krushevsky
|last = |voice = Yuko Goto (Japanese) Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) |other = See Knights of the Round }} , also known as Monica Kruszewski, was a noble and a member of the Knights of the Round, holding the position of the Knight of Twelve before her death. Appearance Monica appeared to be around the age of 17, which was impressive considering her high position. She was a gentle-looking woman whose appearance masked just how dangerous she could be. Monica had straight blond hair that was tied into two pigtails at the front and wore the typical white uniform of the Knights of the Round along with a cape; hers was predominantly a light green one with gold accents. She was shown wearing a skirt in her first appearance. Personality Unlike many Britannians, Monica bore no prejudice towards anyone, and held the idealistic belief that "Justice is given equally." Despite her gentle demeanor, it is also known that she took a liking to warfare after her father's death. Monica was very loyal to the Emperor and in command of his Royal Guard, implying some leadership skills. Her loyalty ultimately made her not only refuse to serve under Lelouch, but also try to remove him from power as he had killed the previous Emperor. She fell in love with enemy pilot Orpheus Zevon of the terrorist organization Peace Mark. Character Outline Monica Krushevsky was born into a rich and noble family as the only daughter of a successful businessman. Her father, Alexander Krushevsky, dealt in the arm dealings of Knightmares to contractors of the Britannian Military, which made him a target of assassination for terrorists and rebel fighters. Alexander was murdered when rebels infiltrated a weapon's demonstration in Area 14, Papua New Guinea, and began killing the Britannians present. Monica took a liking to warfare and soon joined the military at the age of 17. Using her unique skills to quickly rise through the ranks, she encountered Emperor Charles zi Britannia quite possibly during her time as an ordinary soldier. The 98th Emperor might have taken a liking to Monica and recognized her prowess; a Knightmare pilot and commander of great skill, he eventually conducted her into the Knights of the Round and made her the Knight of Twelve. Character History Oz the Reflection Shortly after the Black Rebellion in 2017 a.t.b., Monica is stationed in São Miguel. She orders Britannia's 12th Army to attack a base of the terrorist group Fangs of the Sahara in Tehla Grigori, southwest of Bejaia in Algeria. The battle turns against Britannia, however, when a squall transforms the desert into a muddy field, stealing the Knightmare's mobility. Monica plans to intervene in the battle herself, but as it would take her half a day to arrive, she instead contacts the Glinda Knights currently flying along the Algerian Coast. She commands General Schwarzer by her authority as a Knight of the Round to help the 12th Army, which happens successfully. Monica is later sent to Cambodia to be the pilot of the Florence, a new Knightmare Frame built from a salvaged Alexander left after the battle of Slonim in Belarus. There, she encounters Orpheus, and the two agree to a date. During the test run for the Florence, she is attacked by Orpheus and Ze, who manage to defeat her and damage her Knightmare. She is left unconscious afterwards, and misses the date she and Orpheus had agreed to. Both Monica and Orpheus remain unaware of fighting each other. Second Season Monica is stationed aboard the Emperor's flagship, Great Britannia, and is implied to lead his Royal Guard. During the attack on Kamine Island, the Emperor left her to deal with Schneizel and the Black Knights. After Charles' death, she is among the Knights of the Round who do not approve Lelouch's ascension to the imperial throne and remains loyal to the former Emperor. She is killed by Suzaku during an attempt to remove Lelouch from the throne, commenting on how powerful the Lancelot Albion is and cursing Suzaku Kururugi with her last breath before her Knightmare explodes. Trivia * Monica's personal Knightmare, the Florence, was never explicitly shown in the anime, likely because it was first created for Oz the Reflection. Instead, the interior of her Knightmare's cockpit suggested it to be a Vincent Commander Model, though this might just be the Britannian cockpit block used in the Florence after it was modified by the Toromo Agency. * Her surname originates from the Slavic languages. Gallery Monica_Krushevsky_First.JPG|Monica Krushevsky Monika01.jpg|Monica Krushevsky as she appears in the anime. Monica_Krushevsky.jpg|Monica piloting her Knightmare Frame. Monica 1.jpeg|Monica Krushevsky moments before her death. monica.jpeg|Monica Krushevsky: First Character Design monica 2.jpg|Monica Krushevsky: Second Character Design 6608414527632815970.gif|Monica's Pilot Suit MonicaK.jpg Ec4f8308.jpg|Monica's final moments in Oz the Reflection VsMonica.jpg monica_oz_0001.jpg monica_0001.jpg monica_oz_mizugi_0001.jpg Monica Death.png|Monica's Body Category:Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Knights of the Round Category:Britannian Military Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters Category:Britannian Knights Category:Nobles